Flowers in Bloom
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ginny Weasley wants to keep her flowers alive as long as possible. Just like her relationship with Blaise and Theo. Written for Love in Motion, Summer Seasonal Challenges Thread's Gryffindor: Gryffindor Themed Prompts, and Summer Seasonal Challenges Thread's Seasonal Flowers on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warning for fade to black sex.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Love in Motion, Summer Seasonal Challenges Thread's Gryffindor: Gryffindor Themed Prompts, and Seasonal Summer Challenges Thread's Seasonal Flowers. For Seasonal Flowers I used the prompt for Marigold and the task was to use the dialogue "Are you still watering those dead plants.". For Gryffindor: Gryffindor Themed Prompts I used the easy prompt of Ginny Weasley. And for Love in Motion I wrote for the Triad coupling of Ginny/Blaise/Theo. Warning for fade to black sex and groping during the make out session over the flowers. I hope you all enjoy Flowers in Bloom.**

She watered the now dead roses that they had gotten her for her birthday hoping to bring them back to life. She had been so happy when they had surprised her with the flower after dinner. She so happy it almost made her cry. But to see them now you wouldn't know they were the same flowers. But she knew in her heart of hearts that they couldn't really be dead yet. They just needed a little help in continuing to bloom.

"Are you still watering those dead plants?" came a teasing voice behind her.

Another soft chuckle joined the chuckles of the original questioner.

Cursing them both silently she turned to find both Theo and Blaise standing behind her watching her try her best to keep whatever shred of life these flowers had in them. Glaring at them she nodded. "Yes," she hissed. "I am. They're not dead yet. They still have some life to them." And she was determined to prove it to them. She continued to water her flowers.

Blaise threw an arm around her waist trying to pull her away from her work on the flowers. She could see the look he was throwing Theo and knew what lay in store for her. Blaise only looked like that when the he and Theo wanted her to join them.

"I was in the middle of something," she told him trying to turn back to her forlorn looking flowers. "You do know that? Right? So unless you want to get wet I suggest you back up."

"It wouldn't hurt to get a little wet. A little water never killed anyone. And neither did a little fun. Plus you can go back to watering your flowers afterwards," chimed in Theo in a husky voice. "Isn't that right, Blaise?"

Blaise nodded as he beckoned Theo over to them.

"That's not fair," she chided them. "You can't just gang up on me and think it's going to work."

"I thought we could," came Blaise's husky voice as his lips went to her neck.

She gasped as she felt Theo's lips crash against her own. Theo's hands roaming up her legs as Blaise's found their way to her chest. She moaned as they continued to grope at her. Blaise sucking at her neck in a most insistent way. She knew he'd leave a mark her parents would question her about later on but she didn't care. She was beginning to get lost in what her boyfriends were doing to her.

"Okay," she moaned when Theo broke the kiss for air. "You win. I'll come with you guys"

"I told you she'd agree," Theo cheered as he hiked her up so she could put her legs around his waist. He grabbed Blaise's hand and dragged the other boy up the stairs after them.

###############################################################################################

Leaving the boys upstairs exhausted at last from their afternoon of fun she made her way back downstairs after leaving a gentle kiss on each boy's forehead. Finding the hose right where she'd left it she went back to watering her flowers. Watching as the water glistened off the drooping heads of the flowers she planned out the rest of her day.

"Maybe I'll invite Mummy and Daddy over for dinner," she whispered to herself feeling a sick thrill at the prospect of telling her mother and father about her relationship with both Blaise and Theo.

Considering the flowers watered enough she put the hose back where she found it and went back to fix her boys their dinner. After all nothing says loving like something from the oven.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Flowers in Bloom. I might do a smut version of this story later on. I'm not sure.**


End file.
